IRL (in real life)
by Lawerance
Summary: Paris, 7 juin 2023. Une étudiante en lettres et son meilleur ami inscrit aux cours Florence se voient offrir la chance de participer aux bêta tests du tout premier VRMMORPG "Sworld Art Online". Pour le meilleur...Et pour le pire. ATTENTION POSSIBILITE DE SPOIL!


**Disclamer : l'univers de Sworld Art Online appartient à son auteur, Reki Kawahara. Mes OC sont à moi.  
**

**Rating : K+**

**Autre : cela faisait longtemps que je voulais écrire sur cet univers génial qu'est sao. Mais je n'avais pas encore lu les light novel et sans ce matériel de base, je n'avais pas toutes les clés pour décrypter cette oeuvre magnifique. **

**Maintenant que ma lecture des trois premiers arcs est achevée, je peux me lancer à peu près sereinement (rire). **

**J'espère que cette fanfiction vous plaira.**

**De plus...J'INAUGURE LE FANDOM SAO EN FRANCAIS; YATTTAAAAAAA!**

**[reprend son sérieux]**

**N'oubliez pas de me dire ce que vous en pensez, je vous répondrai à coup sûr.**

**Un grand merci à Lazer 009 pour ses précieuses précisions (rire)  
**

**Merci également à Keylisse ChainLock pour sa correction!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Je ne suis pas une accro aux jeux vidéos. J'admire les graphismes splendides des titres les plus réputés, j'écoute parfois quelques OST m'ayant particulièrement marquée et je joue quand j'en ai le temps et l'envie avec Krys chez lui, ne possédant pas de console. Mon expérience s'arrête là.

Ainsi, lorsque Krys me proposa de participer aux bêta tests du tout premier VRMMORPG 'Swolrd Art Online', je suis restée un long moment indécise. Krys me pressait d'accepter avant que la compagnie de ce jeu, ARGUS, clôture définitivement la liste des heureux cent bêtas. Et que je regrette toute ma vie mon erreur.

« Tu te rends compte de la chance que tu as d'être à une époque où tu peux vivre un jeu avec tes cinq sens ? Ne gâche pas cette opportunité. De plus, tu adores les univers fantasy ! »

Il avait entièrement raison, bien sûr. Mais je n'avais pas tellement confiance dans le Nerve Gear, cette espèce de casque ayant le titre de « révolution du 21ème siècle ». Une fois la courroie en dessous du menton attachée, la machine s'activait et plongeait le joueur dans un monde virtuel d'un impressionnant réalisme. Au début utilisé à des fins médicales et éducatives, le produit s'était petit à petit commercialisé essentiellement par le bouche à oreille avant de toucher toutes les générations et de devenir la console du futur la plus lucrative jamais créée.

Cependant, car il y a toujours un 'mais' quelque part, l'industrie du jeu vidéo n'ayant pas pu suivre l'avancée de géant de cette technologie, aucun des titres les plus attendus n'était sorti ces cinq dernières années, suscitant une vague de plus en plus impatiente parmi les 15-30 ans. Pas de Final Fantasy, ni de Sonic, ni de FIFA et pas l'ombre d'un tout petit Mario même bâclé. Un vide intersidéral, du moins, jusqu'à maintenant, et la sortie annoncée de SAO version bêta. Et c'était dans cette aventure que voulait nous plonger Krys.

La raison de mon indécision tenait donc dans le Nerve Gear. Je n'arrivais pas à réprimer un petit frisson de peur. Le casque d'allure martiale, chromé, me semblait doté d'une vie lui étant propre, chose qui, je l'admets, est totalement ridicule.

J'avais fini par m'inscrire sous les supplications de mon ami, qui avait été jusqu'à verser de « vraies fausses larmes de crocodile » comme il le disait si bien pour me faire craquer. Technique déloyale vu que j'étais incapable d'y résister. Ce fut donc dans une ambiance relativement bon enfant que je remplis le formulaire de trois pages word, mes réponses commentées l'une après l'autre par ce bavard de Krys, étudiant à son actif au fameux Cours Florent. Je ne crois pas voir besoin de préciser que son don pour les expressions faciales pouvaient me faire passer du rire aux larmes en moins de temps qu'il n'en fallait à Lionel Messi pour marquer un but face à une équipe entière de quatrième division.

Néanmoins, je ne parvenais pas à faire partir ma peur primaire du Nerve Gear, ni à oublier le fait que la machine n'était en réalité qu'un four à micro-ondes à peine assez spacieuse pour y accueillir ma tête. À la moindre défaillance technique, mon cerveau finirait grillé à point. Face à cet argument, Krys me rit au nez.

« N'importe quoi. Mais où est-ce que tu vas chercher tout ça ? Un micro-ondes...Et pourquoi pas un missile soviétique récupéré par la Chine, revendu aux Etats-Uni et volé par le Japon avant de se retrouver transformé en un unique exemplaire en forme de Nerve Gear rentré en ta possession par accident ? »

Quittant le canapé et me dominant de son mètre 89, il me fixa de ses yeux noirs exorbités.

« Maintenant que tu sais la vérité, tu dois mouuurrriiiiiirrrrrrr-e ! »

Sa mère frappa à la porte de sa chambre, me sauvant par une fournée toute chaude de cookies cuisinés par son propre père, ancien restaurateur marocain désormais à la retraite et rendant visite à sa fille et son unique petit-fils une fois par mois.

La douceur des pâtisseries n'enleva pas l'amertume dans mon cœur. Mon meilleur ami refusait de me croire. Pour lui, rien d'autre ne comptait que ses cours et l'excitation grandissante au fur et à mesure que le jour J, celui dévoilant la liste des mille heureux bêta testeurs, approchait. Je n'abordais plus jamais le sujet avec lui et gardais mes craintes au fond de moi.

Seule dans mon minuscule studio à peine plus grand qu'une chambre de bonne, je me mis à effectuer quelques recherches. Je guettais désormais les trop rares interview du concepteur à la fois du Nerve Gear et de 'SAO' comme tous appelaient désormais le VRMMORPG sur le net.

Il se nommait Akihito Kayaba, était considéré comme un petit génie dans le monde de l'informatique et des technologies de pointe et travaillait pour ARGUS. Sa prestance me laissa sans voix. Il avait un charisme indéniable et lorsqu'il lui arrivait de sourire, il dégageait quelque chose de lumineux, presque solaire. Rapidement, j'en vins à connaître chacune des expressions de son visage, même si sans sous-titres ses paroles restaient un mystère pour moi qui ne parlait pas couramment le japonais. De plus, il y avait toujours une part d'ombre dans ses interventions, des sous-entendus comme quoi SAO aurait un autre but que celui du simple amusement. Que ce n'était pas qu'un jeu, mais bien plus que cela.

Je ne me questionnai pas plus que cela sur ces étranges paroles, leur attribuant un rôle purement publicitaire. Chaque produit dans le monde était censé aller au-delà de ses caractéristiques maintenant : la nourriture devait faire perdre du poids, les crèmes pour le visage devaient effacer entièrement les cernes, les ordinateurs devaient éduquer les enfants. Le monde à l'envers, ou ce qui y ressemblait le plus.

C'est bien lui, Akihito Kayaba, qui finit par me convaincre et me rassura quant à la fiabilité du Nerve Gear. Désormais, j'étais aussi fébrile que Krys, attendant la fatidique date du 7 Juin 2023 comme un enfant avant Noël.

Nos discutions avec mon meilleur ami ne tournaient plus qu'autour de ce sujet. Nous vibrions littéralement à chaque alerte sur le jeu émise par nos smartphones. Je n'écoutais que d'une oreille distraite mes cours de littérature, dessinant sans relâche le sigle de SAO dans la marge de mes feuilles de notes. J'étais vampirisée par SAO avant même sa sortie.

Des cernes ne tardèrent pas à marquer mon visage, d'autant plus visibles sur ma peau blafarde. Je passais mes nuits sur les forums, discutant avec de purs gamers. Nous formulions des hypothèses toutes plus improbables les unes que les autres, exploitant les clichés des plus célèbres MMORPG existants. En même temps, je me formais au vocabulaire spécifique de cet univers particulier : pk; pv; heal; tank; carry ad; stat; dex; agi; xp; droper...J'aurais pu écrire un dictionnaire de l'apprenti gamer s'il n'existait pas déjà sur le net.

C'est très vite devenu une habitude pour moi. Je rentrais chez moi, je révisais jusqu'à vingt heures puis j'allumais l'ordinateur, mangeant tout en consultant les différents forums auxquels je m'étais inscrite. Mon skype allumé, il n'était pas rare que quelques membres prenaient le temps de me saluer avant d'embrayer sur les dernières nouvelles des fof.

Les jours passèrent à une vitesse folle, me voyant petit à petit me transformer en zombie. C'était de plus en plus difficile de me lever le matin avec seulement trois heures de sommeil dans le nez. À cette époque, dont je ne garde pas beaucoup de souvenirs, mon meilleur ami était le café bien serré.

Je n'avais plus de contact avec Krys, ce dernier se donnant à fond pour ses dernières semaines de cours et ses épreuves de fin d'année.

Lorsque je me remémore ce moment de ma vie, je ne vois qu'un trou noir menaçant d'engloutir mes autres souvenirs. Je n'avais plus de vie sociale, plus de contact avec le monde extérieur. Sans le savoir, je m'étais emprisonnée moi-même dans le cosmos nébuleux d'internet.

Je m'étais transformée en mouche engluée dans la toile d'araignée.

Ma seule lumière provenait de mon calendrier et du gros rond rouge entourant les chiffres 7/06 suivit de l'annotation « checker ». Voilà en quoi consistait mon unique trappe de secours. Une pauvre petite note sur un post-it jaune fluo en forme d'étoile.

* * *

_Réponse aux raw : _

_Lazer 009 : merci à toi de tes corrections et de ton enthousiasme. Le prochain chapitre est en court d'écriture; je pense le poster sous peu, le temps de passer toutes mes épreuves du bac^^_

_On se revoit au prochain chapitre_


End file.
